


Sex Magic Saves Hogwarts! TM

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Sex Magic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Sex Magic Saves Hogwarts! TM

"But that's impossible!"

"Scared of your greasy professor, Potter?"

"You wish. I just can't understand how us having sex will save Hogwarts."

"Where were you during Sex Magic classes?"

"Destroying Horcruxes, that's where."

"Yes, well. It's very clear that only you and I are powerful enough to renew the wards that hide Hogwarts from Muggles, protect the school from invasion, ensure the safety of all who reside—"

"Snape?"

"Mmm?"

"You just want to get in my pants, don't you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Brilliant! Is right here good for you?"

"Are you really that easy, Mr. Potter?"

"Easier."


End file.
